


Impeccable Taste

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, Momo might have a slight crush on Makoto, Momo's POV, everyone loves makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Good taste apparently ran in the family.</i>
</p>
<p>Sei visits spontaneously so Momo decides to come home for the weekend. He <i>really</i> needs to learn to knock on doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impeccable Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.” for the Dialogue Meme on tumblr.

Between his studies and the rigorous training regimen that came with competing on a university level swim team, it was rare that Seijuurou was able to take a weekend to travel back to the small town from which he hailed to catch up with friends and family.

His trips home tended to be planned weeks in advance, giving him enough time to complete assignments in advance (because there wasn’t any point even  _trying_  while he was at home)… and, of course, so that Momotarou could inform his dorm RA that he’d be off campus for the weekend.

Still, when his mother had messaged to inform him of his brother’s spontaneous visit on Thursday night he was ecstatic.

(Not that he’d be letting Sei know of this detail; it’d only make Sei hang on for even longer when he inevitably got Momo into a headlock. And although Momo wasn’t averse to the occasional manly punch to the shoulder, his arm still smarted a little from the one he’d received when they’d met briefly at nationals.

…Momo just needed to bulk up a little more to match, so it wouldn’t continue to be a problem!)

It took the whole of Friday night after practice to wade his way through his homework (with breaks to bug his senpai every now and then!), but bright and early on Saturday morning, he’d signed himself out of the dorms for the weekend and was catching the next train home.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he let himself be swayed by the motion of the carriage, flashing his grin at any cute girls that might catch his gaze.

It made him think of joint practice with the Iwatobi team, of the resident cute manager that had caught his eye immediately, and of the fact that apparently Sei had had the exact same reaction to her.

Good taste apparently ran in the family.

He wondered idly at how different things would be next year with the third years gone, of how strange it sill was to think that his own brother had held the mantle of team captain until last year and of how Captain Matsuoka would be passing the title on this year as well.

It would be strange to have joint practices without the weird competitive energy that everyone seemed to get caught up in when he and Nanase inevitably went head to head at least once each time.

His own competition would be missing as well; as much as he may sass Tachibana, Momo knew that there were things he could totally still learn from him, and that no one else had managed to get Momo nearly as fired up and motivated to succeed.

It didn’t hurt that he had a cute smile, either.

By the time he had left the train station (bidding a quick farewell to the new friend he had made through idle conversation) it was around 11:30am and Momo knew his parents had probably already left the house to run their regular weekend errands.  Sei would be in though, and he’d definitely be awake – just because he had a week off from weekend swim practice didn’t mean his big brother would slack off in the meantime! He’d probably forgone the luxury of a well deserved lie in to go on a morning jog across town, as usual.

It would be great to see him after so long; they hadn’t really had the chance to catch up at nationals, and Momo had  _the_  coolest stag beetle to show him. He was pretty sure that even in all of their boyhood adventures catching bugs, they’d never come across a beetle  _quite_  like the one in his jar.

He’d even managed to keep this one from Nitori-senpai and avoided freaking him out this time!

Making quick work of the front door’s lock, he stepped into the landing and called out a quick “tadaima!” as he kicked his shoes off.

He didn’t get a response, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything since his brother could easily be in his own room with his headphones on.

He left his bags in the hallway, plucking out his jar before stepping around them to make his way up the stairs.

Sure enough, Sei’s bedroom door was shut (instead of open the way their mother would have left it – something to do with open spaces and letting air flow around the house). As he had since about age five, Momo gave a mental shrug and burst into the room without much ceremony.

“Have you seen th-?” He stopped half way, when his brain fully registered what his eyes were trying to show him.

Hair in a complete disarray and kiss swollen lips parted in shock was Tachibana Makoto himself, flannel shirt halfway down his arms and starting to pool at his waist and his black t-shirt starting a slow crawl up his stomach by the hands that had pushed it up.

Sei’s hands, incidentally.

Seijuurou, for his part, only looked a little surprised, his brows rising slightly at the interruption. He didn’t however, move his hands away.

Colour rose high in Tachibana’s cheek, and it was only when he let out a half embarrassed, half scolding wail of “ _Seijuurou_ ” that his brother retracted his hands with an amused but clearly affectionate roll of the eyes.

“Oh.” Momo scrutinised them both for a moment more, enjoying the adorable way Tachibana was squirming and also to see if his brother would crack, before clapping his hands once (making Tachibana flinch). “I guess I’ll leave you guys to it. Remember to play safe!”

He turned around slowly,  _deliberately_ , strolling out of the room at a leisurely pace just for the fun of how annoying Sei would find it. He shut the door with a quiet click that seemed to echo through the house.

(He thought he might have heard a quiet thump from behind the door which was probably Tachibana trying to smother himself with a pillow in mortification. But he could have imagined it.)

_Well_. That certainly explained a few things.

And he couldn’t exactly fault Tachibana for his tastes.

“Dammit Sei, you always get to the best ones first!”


End file.
